


You’ll Love Me at Once, The Way You Did Once…

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Knights - Freeform, Meet-Cute, damereycreationsweek, fairytale, helmet, waldeinsamkeit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: Once upon a dream, a dashing knight comes upon a princess alone in the forest.But where has she seen him before?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 23
Kudos: 32





	You’ll Love Me at Once, The Way You Did Once…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MASD_1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/gifts).



> For Damerey Creations Week Day 3: Helmet, and Waldeinsamkeit (German) “The feeling of solitude and connectedness to nature when being alone in the woods.”
> 
> This work was inspired by the amazing Knight Poe artwork by Jake Bartok: https://www.instagram.com/jakebartok/?hl=en
> 
> This one of course had to go to the lovely masd_1138, our resident hard-working history student (as well as courageous anthropologist and goblin mama).

__

_Day was breaking._

_This was Rey’s favorite time to be alone, when the sun was soft on the grass and the birds were just finding their voices. The forest near the castle was rich in soft color, the dew-covered wildflowers poking out around her feet. It was the perfect place for a princess to have a moment alone before the day started, a day that would inevitably include all sorts of dull meetings and parties and ceremonies that she had no interest in._

_She was completely alone._

_Rey leaned against an old, overgrown oak tree, sighing at the feeling of warm bark against her back. It was so easy to dream here, to dream of running away to live in these woods, of living a secluded life where no one knew her name._

_There was a rustling in the distance._

_Rey startled, wondering who could be out this early in the morning. When she turned to look behind her she saw a horse coming down the main path. A man in full armor was astride it, coming closer by the second._

_“Good morning, my lady,” the man said, bringing his horse to a stop. “I am sorry to have disturbed you. You seemed very at peace here until I turned up.”_

_“No apology is necessary,” Rey replied, looking him over. He was wearing the knight’s attire of her father’s court—the armor and the red starbird across his chest. He still had his helmet on, concealing his face. “I do not recognize your voice,” she continued. “Are you new at court?”_

_The man pulled off his helmet, shaking out a head full of dark curls. He was incredibly handsome, with warm brown eyes and a few days of stubble on his cheeks. “Yes, I am,” he said, stepping down from his horse. He knelt to the ground, taking her hand and kissing it gently. “It is honor to finally make the acquaintance of the princess.”_

_“Thank you,” she said. “I do hope you will be happy here.”_

_“I believe I will,” he replied. “I certainly shall if the women here are half as beautiful as you are.”_

_Rey blushed. “You flatter me, sir.”_

_The man looked up at the trees above them. “This must be the only place you can relax undisturbed. I am awfully sorry to have breached it unannounced like this.”_

_“You really shouldn’t be,” she said, smiling up at him flirtatiously. “In fact, you are welcome to come say hello to me here any time you wish.”_

_“Oh really?”_

_“Of course,” she said, her mind flashing forward to the intoxicating possibilities. Maybe it was time she took a lover…how lovely it would be to meet him here at sunrise, to have him kiss her up against one of these trees, to sigh into his arms…_

_“If you would allow me, princess,” he said, lifting up her hand. “I look forward to—”_

“Ah! You’re finally up!”

Rey sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, examining her surroundings—the early morning light bathing the café, the chairs upturned on tables, the medieval history textbook open under her arms… _shit._

Also, the cute barista smiling at her as she realized her predicament.

“You’ve been completely out since about midnight,” he said, looking at his watch. “It’s 6 a.m.”

“Oh god,” Rey said, pulling at her hair. “I have a midterm on Friday, an impossible one, and I’ve been cramming for days…I must have…”

“It’s a 24-hour coffeeshop,” he said, shrugging. “Naps happen.”

Rey looked down and noticed she had an orange fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She examined it, confused.

“Sorry,” he said. “I put that on. Those seats by the window can get seriously cold at night.”

“Thanks,” Rey said, cursing herself. Of course she had managed to fall asleep during the shift of the barista she had a huge crush on—the sexy one with the curly hair and the pretty eyes who always made her blush when she gave him her order. She had probably snored or drooled or—

“Can I make you some coffee?” he asked. “On the house.”

“Sure,” she answered. As she watched him start the coffee her mind suddenly flashed back to the dream she’d been having…that knight…

 _Oh yes,_ she remembered. _Him._

“Here you go,” he said, laying down a fresh mug. “One cream, one sugar.”

“You remembered,” Rey said, smiling up at him.

“Of course,” he said, and sat down across from her. “What are you studying?”

“Medieval history.”

“Sounds complex.”

“It is, sometimes,” Rey said. “But it’s also incredibly fun.”

“Ah,” he said, and held out his hand. “I’m Poe Dameron.”

She took his hand and smiled. “I know.”

“You do?”

“Name tag.”

“ _Ah._ ”

“I’m Rey.”

He smiled at her. “Rey the medieval historian. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“You too,” she said, and her heart skipped at the way he was gazing at her.

“Did you at least sleep well?” Poe asked, looking genuinely concerned for her well-being.

“I think so.”

“Dream anything good?”

Rey broke into a knowing grin, thinking of her knight in shining armor. “One day, Poe Dameron,” she said, taking another sip of coffee. “One day, maybe I’ll tell you.”


End file.
